


My Amazingly Distant Family

by Ladyword



Series: Kaleido Star rewrite [3]
Category: Kaleido Star
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyword/pseuds/Ladyword
Summary: Sorry this took so long guys, lockdown kind of got to me in the past few days. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.
Relationships: Leon Oswald/OC, Naegino Sora/Ken Robbins, Naegino Sora/Leon Oswald, Yuri Killian/OC
Series: Kaleido Star rewrite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697446
Kudos: 1





	My Amazingly Distant Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, lockdown kind of got to me in the past few days. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

A huge line of people was standing in front of Kaleido Stage, waiting to get in for the show. Inside the building, in the dressing room the dancers were preparing for the premier of Cinderella, the new magnificent show on the stage.

Valerie run to the door with a clipboard in hand and headphones on her head, wearing a blue Kaleido Stage jacket. She was working with the behind the scenes crew since she wasn’t performing.

“Fifteen minutes until we start guys!” she shouted in and ran away to check something else. Sora turned to Mia in the room, adjusting her hat.

“Mia. Everything is okay with your grandma, right?”

“Mhm” Mia finished her makeup and turned to her friend. “She called a few minutes ago, everything went well.”

“I’m glad.” added Anna.

“Me too. Thank…” Mia turned towards Anna but then noticed the glasses she was wearing that looked ridiculous.

“What if I performed in this?” she asked but Mia took it off her face.

“Give me that thing!”

“Arrrgg, all I want is to get a bit of humour in my role, why can’t I do that?!” exclaimed Anna. Mia looked at her not really understanding how the glasses were supposed to be funny.

“Sora, help me.” They turned to their friend but she was lost in her thoughts warming up. So much that she actually stretched too far and fell. The other two looked at her with disappointed concern.

“Please be careful.”

Suddenly, Sarah walked in the room, wearing a beautiful lilac dress.

“Oh, hello Sarah!” said Sora sitting up.

“That’s so unfair! The dress enhances her beauty!” complained Anna.

“Excuse me?! I’m always beautiful!” shouted Sarah but no one could take her seriously because she was playing with nunchakus, hitting herself on the head by accident. The others looked at her in disbelief.

A few minutes later, the girls were standing backstage. Around them the performers were doing the last warm-ups while they announced that the show will start soon to the audience. They turned when they saw Layla, Yuri and Kalos approaching. Mia spoke up excitedly.

“We have to be perfect today girls.”

“I know, we will be.” said Sora reassuringly. Ken ran up to the girls with Val.

“All the seats are sold, so break a leg girls!” he said but he only got scared squeals in response.

“What? Full house?” Mia’s hand was shaking.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.” Ken scratched his head in embarrassment, realizing what he did. Layla stopped and looked back at the girls, causing her two companions to do the same.

“Everybody gets nervous on opening day.” She said even though her face didn’t show any sign of nervousness. Sora looked at her surprised.

“You worked hard to get this role.” Added Kalos. “Don’t disappoint.”

“Yes, sir.” Said the girls in unison. Yuri looked at them and then his sight trailed off to Valerie for a moment before he turned away to follow Layla again.

The show started and Valerie was standing at the curtains watching Layla perform. She was dancing gracefully on the trampoline with a smile on her face. Suddenly she felt a presence next to her.

“Pretty isn’t it?” asked Yuri, looking at the stage.

“It is.” The girl nodded, not taking her eyes off the show in front of her.

“You sure you don’t want to be part of it Val? I’m sure Kalos would let you perform.” he turned to her, his eyes roaming her face.

“I don’t think I’m ready.” she answered. Yuri looked back at Layla and they continued watching the show in silence.

The time when Sora and the girls were supposed to perform. Sarah was singing on the stage, her voice capturing everyone’s attention.

“Get ready girls! As soon as Sarah finishes the song it’s your turn.” said Ken standing behind the group.

“Good luck!” he added. Sarah finished the song and while the audience was clapping, the girls ran up the stage and started dancing. Kalos and Ken stood next to Valerie and Yuri to watch them perform. It went well until it was time for the Triple Illusion. Mia was off with her timing and the fabric didn’t form a pumpkin.

Layla jumped up and they used lights to cover up the mistake. Sora missed the landing because of this and fell off the trampoline.

“Sora!” Valerie shouted concerned. Sora sat up and waved at the audience smiling. Val let out a relieved sigh. Yuri put his hand on her shoulder to give a bit of comfort. He had to leave for the next scene, looking at her one last time with a smile before stepping on stage. Valerie walked away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

When the three fairies came off the stage Kalos was waiting for them, calling them out for their mistakes, then turning away with a disappointed growl. The girls started talking when Ken came back in, looking for Sora.

They walked out to the lobby where a dark haired man was standing, wearing a brown suit. He turned slowly to the sound of footsteps.

“Hi sweetheart.” his eyes softened as he looked at Sora.

“Dad! I didn’t know you were here!” Sora had a wide smile on her face.

“Huh?!” the others were thrown off a bit. “So that means…he’s…Sora’s father?” Mia turned to Anna.

“He didn’t come to take Sora back with him, did he?”

“Well, Sora said they weren’t happy that their daughter joined the circus.” Anna whispered back. Sora introduced her friends and then walked off with her dad.

Later on when she walked to practice, she saw Yuri standing at a slightly opened door.

“Yuri! What are you doing here? I thought you left with Lay…” Yuri looked at her, placing a finger on his mouth, signalling Sora to stay silent. She stepped closer and now she could hear the sound of a trampoline. When she looked inside she saw Valerie twirling in the air, jumping surprisingly high.

“I forgot something at the practice room. So I came back. And there she was.” Yuri was whispering. Sora looked at him surprised.

“She practices every evening did you know that? And she’s still amazing.” Sora turned back to the jumping girl. She definitely was talented; she could see that by the tricks Val performed in the air. Some of them she never even seen before. She seemed so happy as well.

“Then why did she stop performing?” Sora was wondering to herself but Yuri started walking away before she could ask him. She looked back one more time at her friend then left for her own practice.

The next day when Valerie walked in to work everyone was talking about the review of Cinderella, where the critiques wrote a really negative article about Sora, Anna and Mia. When she walked to the backstage with Kalos, Layla and Yuri she could see that the three girls were feeling down.

“What’s up with you three?” asked Kalos. “I hope it’s not because of that article.”

“Don’t worry. If you mess it up again, I’m there to cover for you.” said Layla coldly and then she walked away. During the show the trick was messed up again which earned a shout from Layla when Sora’s dad walked backstage again.

“Sora!” he said. His tone caught his daughter’s attention. “Could we talk?”

Sora left with him to talk, while Anna, Mia and Val were waiting back at the stage concerned. When they saw her walking back, they ran up to her.

“So what did your dad say?” asked Anna. Sora’s face fell.

“He wants me to…go back with him…to Japan.” she said not looking at them.

“But you won’t go, right?” asked Mia.

“I don’t have a choice. I want to stay but they are so concerned for me. I owe them.” Sora was trying to hold back her tears. She explained how her parents died and then she got adopted. Mia asked of that is why he can’t understand Sora’s feelings but she just shook her head.

“No. They are not my real parents but I love them as if they would be. They would do anything from me. How could I say to them to leave me alone…” she trailed off.

“So now you lie?” Valerie spoke up, surprising the others. “Nice way to show your gratitude!”

Sora looked at her really sad when suddenly they heard Ken shouting.

“Sora!” he was running towards them. “Come quickly, something happened to your dad!”

“What?”

“He had a heart attack on the street!” he shouted.

“A heart attack!?” Sora looked mortified.

“Don’t worry, he’s already at a hospital.” Gasped Ken after stopping in front of the girls. He told Sora which hospital was it. After a bit of hesitation because the show was about to start, Sora started running to the hospital.

“Come on girls!” Valerie turned to go to the stage leading the others. They followed with sad expressions knowing this will cause Sora to be fired.

After the show they were all gathered up in Sora’s room while she was packing.

“You said you don’t want to quit! Don’t you want to sleep on it?” they were trying so hard to convince her.

“I’m sorry girls but I already made my decision.”

“But what about the Triple Illusion?” asked Mia.

“You can’t leave. I can talk to the boss if you want me to.” Added Anna. Valerie just looked at Sora in sad silence.

“Don’t worry, you’ll find someone to replace me. But I…can’t leave my parents, they don’t have anyone but me.” Sora didn’t even look back at them. She finally turned back holding a photo album.

“I’m really glad that I got to perform on Kaleido Stage as part of the cast.” she then turned back to her suitcase.

Later on she was standing on her balcony watching the lights on Kaleido Stage, while Fool was in the room next to hers. He picked a card from his deck.

“The Moon. Confused emotions. But when they end, the mind will see clear again.”

“Well, I bloody hope so.” whispered Valerie, biting into her toast.

Later on everyone was backstage preparing for the show. Valerie was sitting next to Yuri, while Layla was standing in front of them, talking to the girl about something. Kalos was standing a bit away, watching them. He was deep in thought.

Suddenly Sora stepped backstage, and asked to come back.

“Okay Sora, but in truth it’s not me who you own an apology, but them.” Sora knew he meant the other performers and the audience.

“All three of you own it to the audience to perform that trick without a mistake.” Layla turned to the girls.

“Yes.” said Sora with a determined look on her face.

“That was the nicest thing you’ve ever said” told Valerie to Layla a bit later with a teasing smile. Yuri grinned next to them.

Needless to say, Triple Illusion was finally perfect, completing Cinderella to be a perfect show.


End file.
